I Was Just a Pawn in That 'Relationship'
by Squicy31
Summary: He was just a pawn in that Relationship. How will things work out with Beca? I do not own Pitch Perfect. Sorry for the ending. I do not own Pitch Perfect. Never have, Never will. Review please. This might end up being a two shot. I don't know yet. Let me know if you want it to in the reviews. Thanks and Make good choices.


**This is just a short Beca/Jesse fan fic. Enjoy.**

Never. She never loved me. I don't even think she liked me. I was just a pawn to her, not a person. I was just a part of her game, but she never told me the rules. I had lost and she won. I guess that's how it was meant to be. In the end, that's how everything was meant to be.

Jesse's previous girlfriend, Josie, had cheated on him with her ex-boyfriend, Rod. He was so upset. He didn't really understand why she would cheat. He hated her and he hated Rod. He hated everybody. Well, everybody except for Beca, who was now in his dorm with him on his bed while he was just hugging and crying everything out. He had liked Beca since the beginning of freshmen year, but he figured that she didn't really like him back because she would talk about other guys and more often, Luke.

Don't get him wrong, he just thought it wouldn't be wrong to date someone else while he liked someone else. Okay, maybe now that sounds kind of wrong, but when he met Josie, who transferred to Barden during the middle of their sophomore year, he was head over heels for her. He couldn't decide on which to date, but once Josie asked him out, he screamed 'yes' for everyone to hear. But, I guess that what he gets for liking two girls at one time.

Beca didn't really like Josie. I guess now she knows why. She used Jesse to make Rod jealous, not because she like him. Who does such a thing? Josie does, apparently. For the past couple of hours, Beca had been hugging and comforting Jesse while he just sat there and cried. He just cried and cried. He finally stopped and started to talk.

"T-thanks, Beca. I knew I could always count on you," He mumbled softly into her arm.

"No problem, Jesse. You know I'm always here for you."

Jesse just sat there sinking in her words. She was right, after all. She was always there, as he was for her. She was there when his grandpappy passed away earlier that year. She was there when he failed his exam. She helped him study all weekend for a make-up exam. And most importantly, she was there when the pizza place just off of campus closed.

"I know you are," He finally whispered. "Beca, I-I'm actually kind of glad Josie had cheated on me."

"What? Why?" She sounded concerned. She wondered if the hamster in his head started to run the other way.

"Because, it more makes sense this way. I mean, now that she's gone, I can actually open my eyes to what I really have," He paused for a moment. "And right now, it's you."

"I'm not following you here."

He looked up at her, "What I'm trying to say is, if she hadn't cheated on me, we would still be together and I would be draping all over her. I realize now that I don't want her in my future. I don't want some un-loyal person to use me. I want someone who actually appreciates me for who and what I am."

Beca is dumbfounded. She has just enough time to process these words as the Titanic passengers have to get on the lifeboats and escape. Not enough. "I do, Jesse."

Jesse cracked a smile, "I know you do, Bec. It took a little bit of heartbreak, but now I know, it's you that I want."

"N-no, Jesse. You don't want me. You just want some kind of distraction now that Josie left you," Oh, how much she waited to hear that from him. She need to, and now that she did, she didn't know what to do with it.

"Yes I do, Beca. Josie was just a girl that I once wanted, but you, you're the girl that I need," Jesse tried his best to win her heart over the past year and the half, and now, he was about to ruin it all. But he didn't really care, not right now, anyways.

Beca pushed on his chest lightly and stood up off of the bed, leaving the warmth of his arms. The warmth that she missed. "I'll see you later, Jesse."

"B-Beca," He said standing up after her. "Wh-where are you going?"

"Back to my dorm. I got a paper to write," She lied as she opened the door.

"But-"

She stepped out, "Bye, Jesse," She closed it behind her. She waited there for a moment, expecting Jesse to step out and look for her. He didn't. He just sat on the other side of the door. Now he cared. Now he cared that he just ruined their friendship. Possibly forever. But to Jesse, there was no forever. Just whenever.

I have ruined both. My friendship and my relationship. But do I care? On the outside, no. On the inside, it's eating me alive. I ruined two great things that I can't get back. Why must I have been so stupid to think she will give me pity. But no, it wasn't pity I was looking for. I was looking for you.

In this game, cheating is not only a way of a quick win, but also the way to a quick heartbreak. It was cheating that made him lose the game. It was cheating that made her win the game. It was cheating that made everything fall out of place.

**How did you like it? I know it's short, but I just thought of it while reading another fan fic. I just had to write it, I didn't want to forget about it. One shot requests? I'll take Avatar/Korra or Pitch Perfect. I'd prefer Beca/Jesse. Review please and Make good choices.**


End file.
